Only Mine
by Danielle9389
Summary: "There won't be a next time. You're mine Sakura Haruno. Only mine."  ONE-SHOT KAKASHI AND SAKURA PAIRING COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters**

**And this is my second oneshot I hope you like it! :D**

**Please review NO flames please thank you**

**Sorry for any occness that might occur**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years ago:<em>

"_Stay strong. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura I'll protect you with my life." Kakashi said standing in front of them. However, his statement was more direct to her, his bubblegum haired student. He blocked them from Zabuza's wrath and charged into battle. _

* * *

><p>"Now seven years later, my teammates are all jonins, Naruto had married Hinata; Sasuke had married a girl from Sauna and his bubblegum haired student? I don't know," Kakashi sighed loudly looking at the pictures that all of them, they took it together when all of his students passed the jonin exams. But Kakashi's eyes were directly at her.<p>

"When!" he said out loud throwing his hands in the air.

"When? What? Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said entering from the window. He caught Kakashi off guard.

"Nothing," he replied to his blond ex student as he buried his face in his hands.

"Kakashi, we know it's not nothing. Who is she?" this time the person, who spoke was Sasuke.

"Is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto, this time, mumbled walking up to his sensei putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't kill me. I know it's wrong. But I don't know what happened," Kakashi told them getting up from the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"I mean this is ridiculous she's 19 turning 20 while I'm 33," he continued to ramble on until he saw Naruto's stricken expression then he stopped.

"Y-ou" he stuttered pointing at his sensei. Kakashi waited for a fist but it never came. He looked at Sasuke and found his face was also stricken.

"Your," he started but Naruto beat him to it.

"YOUR FACE! NO MASK!"

Kakashi groaned, "Yeah but I have a bigger problem! I'm in love with Sakura!" bonking their heads with his fists a trait he caught from her. He walked up to his closet and pulled out a mask; he puts it on his face and looked at his former students but then their expressions turned into serious expressions.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Naruto started

"Sakura is like our sister hurt her and you will die." Sasuke finished. Kakashi gulped and nodded in understanding sitting back on the bed.

"You know Kakashi this is a new side of you. What happened to the aloof demeanor you had?" Sasuke smirked, while Naruto snickered.

"The famous copy ninja is going insane all because of a girl," Naruto teased

"Sakura is not just a girl. She's a beautiful young woman; caring, loving…ugh I have to stop thinking about her like this. She deserves someone better." Kakashi groaned for the 5th time since he woke up that morning. Naruto and Sasuke frowned at his last words. They knew he deserved Sakura and Sakura deserves him. When Kakashi called them he sounded depressed so that's why they raced to his house as soon as he hung up (it was a three way call) But who knew! The copy ninja was going through a love life crisis!

"Hey Kakashi-sensei don't be so down. Me and teme will help you." Naruto suggested looking at his best friend for reassuring words.

"Yeah I sure she likes you?" Sasuke said unsure of his words.

"We all know I'm too old for her."

His two students sighed at their sensei's well being.

"I know! Why don't you bring Sakura-chan lunch at the hospital?" Naruto suggested. Kakashi grumbled and frowned, "I hate hospitals. That's why I stay away."

"Kakashi, if you want Sakura you have to do everything in your power to make her happy and bringing her lunch is a good start." Sasuke said sternly. Kakashi was surprised at his ex-student's words but he knew he was right.

"Fine," he muttered getting up from his bed and walking into the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke gave their sensei a satisfying smirk.

"If you get into trouble you know where to find us." Naruto yelled before poofing away with Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed for the 20th time as he focused his attention at the food he was making for his beloved cherry blossom. When he finished he looked at his creation, it was in a pink bento box it contained: four rice balls, BBQ pork and for dessert a slice of strawberry cake. He then wrapped it in a silver handkerchief and headed for the hospital. He jumped carefully on the roofs avoiding as many people as he can, so they wouldn't question him. Once arriving, he cautiously walked for the front desk.

"Oh, Kakashi-san this is unusual what did you need?" the girl at the front desk asked him.

"Is Sakura here?" he asked sheepishly hiding the bento box.

"Oh I'm afraid Sakura-san is out with her boyfriend, but if you want I can take a message and tell her when she gets back." She replied. Kakashi's face fell although no one could tell because of his mask.

"No it's fine I'll just catch her when she's not busy." He said waving before poofing.

"So she has a boy friend" he thought throwing away the bento box in the trash. He puts his hands in his pocket and looked down as he strolled down the streets on his way home. Without noticing he bumped into someone, who happened to have pink hair.

"Oh I'm sorry! Kakashi-sensei! Sorry!" Sakura said nervously.

"Sakura! Are you okay!" a boy around her age appeared dressed in an anbu gear. His light brown hair was being held up by his protector. His purple eyes gazed her over her for any injuries.

"I'm fine Katsuro-kun," she giggled as he snaked an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kakashi clenched his fists unconsciously. He wanted to leave and go somewhere far away.

"Okay well I have to be somewhere. Sakura I'll see you later." Kakashi said coldly before leaving. Sakura frowned, she didn't know what she did wrong, but she shrugged it off knowing she was going to be late to her work.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sakura was walking down the streets with groceries in hand.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled waving at her wildly. She waved back with her free hand.

"Sakura-chan have you seen Kakashi-sensei!" he asked worriedly

"No, I saw him earlier when I was with Katsuro-kun."

"Who is…" he trailed off

"My boy…" before she could even finish Naruto had disappeared with a frown on his face and again she shrugged it off. Naruto ran trying to find his best friend. He landed in front of the Uchiha district yelling, "Teme! We have a problem!" Sasuke opened the gates and looked at him.

"What baka?" he replied. Naruto ignored the comment and started flailing his arms around

"Katsuro! That's the bastard's name! Sakura-chan's boy friend! Kakashi-sensei saw them today and now I can't find him!" he yelled. Sasuke was never close to Kakashi but he always respected him as a teammate and as a great friend and hearing this made his blood boil.

"Okay we'll get Hyuga and Hinata their byakugan can help." Sasuke ordered. Hours later the rookie nine, minus Sakura, and Gai's team including Genma, Iruka and Yamato were looking for Kakashi.

"He's in the forest of death!"Neji shouted leading the way. Everyone ran to the forest and found Kakashi sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily with blood trickling down his body. His Chidori hand was burnt and a trail of gashes was found around his body.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled running toward his teacher's unmoving body. Kakashi woke up in the hospital. He couldn't remember how he got there; last thing he remembered was passing out from losing too much chakra. He saw Naruto frowning at him and Sasuke glaring at him.

"You made Sakura-chan cry." Naruto mumbled looking down.

"She has a boy friend, I missed my chance. She deserves him," Kakashi mumbled gripping the hospital sheets. They heard the door opened and found Sakura with tears trickling down her face.

"You're an idiot! You know how much I was worried! I could kill you right now if you weren't so hurt!" she yelled at him.

"Sakura," Kakashi said softly he wanted to go over there and wipe her tears.

"I hate you! You know that!" she yelled approaching him ready to slap him, but Kakashi caught her wrist.

"If you hate me so much why don't you leave?" Kakashi retorted finding himself yelling at her.

"B-ec-ause….because I love you! You bastard! I love you." She yelled punching his chest with her other hand. Kakashi's eyes softened next thing he knew he pulled down his mask and kissed her pink luscious lips.

"I love you too," he mumbled in her lips; he bit her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gladly complied too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer to him deepening their kiss.

In the background Sasuke and Naruto twitched in annoyance.

"What about Katsuro?" They both said at the same time. When they broke apart Sakura looked at them frowning and new tears started to form.

"I dumped the bastard. I caught him cheating on me." She mumbled.

"I'll kill the bastard." The three thought angrily.

A few days later when Kakashi was released. Katsuro was found chakra binded to the Hokage Mountain in only his teddy bear briefs.

"Never mess with Sakura," Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi whispered sadistically looking at their creation from the top of the Hokage mansion.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke did you do this?" Sakura said glaring at the three men before her.

"Uh…Well see you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto poofed out.

"Hn," Sasuke said also leaving. Kakashi puts a defensive arm in front of his important organs.

"Kakashi did you know something about this?" she teased with an evil glint in her eyes as she stepped closer and closer to the taller man.

"Um…Sakura...Well..." he stammered over his words backing up till his back reached touched the railing.

"It's okay Kaka-kun, I wish you guys would have told me and I could have joined you guys. Maybe next time." She giggled kissing his cheek. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to his body.

"There won't be a next time. You're mine Sakura Haruno. Only mine." He whispered in her ear before kissing her tender lips.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! no flames thanks and if you guys like this read Stronger, Better!<strong>


	2. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
